


A Step in the Right (Wrong) Direction

by senaxeth



Series: Original Fiction/Fan Fiction (Quarantine Task no. 6) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Dancing, Famous Harry, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Tom Riddle, One Shot, Sane Tom Riddle, Short One Shot, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth
Summary: Tom asked Harry for a dance.Harry hated it so much.Harry should've known better and Tom always knows him best.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Original Fiction/Fan Fiction (Quarantine Task no. 6) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	A Step in the Right (Wrong) Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fictional short stories that I made to cure my writer's block. 
> 
> This is made to fill up my Quarantine Task no. 6 and I've been wanting to write one of those magic bonding thingy between Tom and Harry. I read a few of those fanfic and I say it's definitely magical. Lol
> 
> I thought this story up on the spot and if some work are similar to this one, I have no intention to copy one's work. I may be influenced REALLY REALLY hard. I admit.
> 
> 💙💙💙💙

"May I have this dance?" Riddle asked bluntly, his face not matching the tone of his voice. Riddle looks handsomely in his no doubt expensive robes, his face deceptively kind but Harry can see something dark in his blue gray eyes. Though the crinkle at the corner of his eyes almost made Harry think differently. 

Harry doesn't answer, his lips closed tightly, his teeth digging hard to his lower lip to remind him not to be impulsive in case he blurt out something he might've regret later or another thing he might've regret again as the first regret was his decision to attend a pureblood's party.

The blush rising on his face from his neck was from anger and from the smirk that Riddle gave him, the bastard knew it too but the gathered crowd thought otherwise. It certainly looks like his blush is from embarrassment at being found out and asked about it in front of many wizard.

Counting in reverse was something that Hermione once said that would help him curb his temper and so he did. But his friend clearly overestimate his ability to stay calm because it's not working. He tried to subtly breathe large intake of air and it somewhat cleared his head, but unfortunately for him, it did not levelled his impulse to do something in retaliation.

Harry stepped forward, his composure being driven with no plan at all, and tried to make his walk seem natural. 

He matched the smirk from Riddle, and went to invade the other's personal space. A challenge for Riddle because as much as he can prettily act like a social butterfly, the thing that Harry noticed was there was no one who, in any way, dare try to touch him. 

And Harry confidently assumed that the bastard hated the invasion itself, since he himself knew the feeling too well. It may be a low blow using something that Harry knew from Riddle's childhood, but his body made the decision for himself before he could think about its consequences.

Riddle tried to hide the flinch but Harry noticed it and observed the trendils of magic that simultaneously reacted with its owner's mood. 

This gave Harry some more confidence and he stopped just an inch away from Riddle's shoes. If he doesn't want his space to be invaded, he shouldn't have invited him to an interaction that needs a form of closeness. 

Harry wanted to ignore the hand that was offered to him but refrained from letting Riddle win the audience's sympathy. He reached out his hand and used more than necessary force in putting it to the other's open ones.

* * *

As Tom grasps his hand and guided Harry to start dancing, the not so subtly peering of the audience dispersed and they continued what they were doing but their eyes are like a scavenger's, tracking their moves and expressions to have a gossip material over their heads. 

Vultures, is what they are, no different from the cheaply looking witch from the Daily Prophet.

Tom never once looked away at the enthralling bright green eyes that is directed at him. It made him lose his composure at the way Harry confidently strides towards him and unhesitatingly pervade his sense of sight as he always does with his mind. 

His magic trembled and if he was a lesser man, his control would slip and reach out for Harry's own magic.

Annoyance is clearly visible in the shorter man's eyes as he looked up at him. They gracefully navigated the room as they danced together, their movements made them look like one fluid being as their magic touched and he heard Harry gasped at the feeling.

* * *

Riddle's eyes pierced Harry with so much intensity that he held his breath for a moment. The undignified sound he lets out was forgotten as he cursed himself for letting his magic get comfortable with Riddle's. 

Now they were entangled by magic and everyone at the party knows it too. 

"You! What did you do?" Harry exclaimed with a hiss, his subsided anger coming back full force but the disturbingly pleasant feeling of magic manages to silence his indignation.

Riddle is still looking at him as if he's prey and with a dangerous look in his eyes and smile that shows his perfect teeth, said the thing that Harry already knew deep inside but refused to acknowledge. 

"We're bonded now, Harry." The fucking bastard mockingly informed him, dark amusement radiating from the taller wizard's body, his magic singing and swirling in its excitement.

And Harry, despite having the lingering sensation of the bond forming, was filled with dread as he realized that he confidently walked into a trap the he ignorantly stepped into. 


End file.
